bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanashi Shinzui
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Brown | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Single | alignment = | family = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Ishikaja | bankai = Ishikaja Houtengeki }} Nanashi Shinzui (名無し 神髄, Nameless Mystery) is an enigmatic of unknown origin who literally appeared from out of nowhere. Appearance Nanashi possesses both a youthful appearance and a hard exterior. Despite his power-levels hinting at a being of advanced age Nanashi himself appears to be in the prime of his life, with an appearance not unlike a man in their early-to-mid-twenties. His face is devoid of wrinkles and is marked solely by a scar upon his left cheek. His physique is lined with hard muscle, he sports scars upon his back and right-hand side and is quite tall; easily standing a little over six-foot. He is in possession of bright blue eyes that many remark upon to glow with an unnatural light almost as if they where artificial, slicked back brown hair that extends to rest between his shoulder blades and is almost always seen with some form of serious outlook or scowl. In terms of clothing Nanashi prefers heavily modified garb from the traditional Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). His is of a dirty yellow coloration, is somewhat baggy on his frame and designed specifically so that it only has one sleeve: the right. The left-side of the kosode is cut off almost completely halfway across, revealing his muscular physique beneath, as well as the bandages worn around his waist. His undergarments are standard hakama of a brown coloration. On his hands he wears black gloves. His footwear, however, deviates from the normal dress. Instead of waraji or geta Nanashi instead wears laced steel-toe-capped boots of a blackened shade. From his ōbi he secures his Zanpakutō: two katana. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Powers and Abilities : Nanashi possesses such incredible levels of spiritual power that it cannot rightly be called such, for he has to lower his energy output just so lesser beings can sense him. His power is so vast and unrelenting that his very presence has the effect of causing low-leveled spiritual entities to literally disintegrate. Zanjutsu Mastery: While the full extent of his mastery is unknown many have remarked that, after seeing him fight, that Nanashi is a master swordsman. He favors an explosive combination of Form II and Sōtaiyō and can respond to the slightest opening with a fatal strike. The sheer strength of his swings are enough to cause immense air pressure, meaning that a mere slash can accomplish much more than most would deem possible. Monstrous Physical Abilities: Nanashi possesses such impressive physical strength that not even he cannot hold it back entirely. He's been known to level entire mountains with nothing more than a casual flick of his unreleased Zanpakutō, cause gigantic waves to crash upon the shore when he jumps whilst out at sea and all but destroy an opponents body with a single strike. A mere flick of his finger was enough to produce enough air pressure to send the likes of Oda Kōhai crashing through multiple buildings, even over considerable distance. Kentaro reckoned that only the strongest of defenses could hope to hold Nanashi's strength in check. Zanpakutō Ishikaja (意志刈邪, Determination Reaps Evil). Nanashi's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of twin katana bearing golden circular guards, black hilt wrapping and long blades. He traditionally wears one threaded through his ōbi with the other resting on his right-shoulder, carried in his hand. *' :' Not yet Revealed. :*''' *' :' Ishikaja Houtengeki (意志刈邪鋒天激, Determination Reaps Evil, the Sword Points to Heaven in Rage): Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes *Nanashi's appearance is based on Katakura Kojuurou from Sengoku Basara. *Nanashi shares his name with the protagonist. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami